


Luwai

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magic, Monster Hunters, Monster sex, Monsters, Rimming, Sex In A Cave, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Devoneaux hasn't told his hunting companions why he wants to face the monster at the top of the mountain alone yet. They're sure to find out soon enough.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Luwai

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer telling you that if you don't like any of the tags I listed, you don't have to read this work. If you think something should be tagged though, please let me know because I can miss things when I'm trying to get works out.  
> While Luwai is not entirely in control of his actions while he is transformed, he understands sex and is able to fully consent, even if it isn't verbal due to obvious complications with weird monster mouthparts. No part of this is unwilling or non-consensual.  
> The twitter link contains my art for how I envision Luwai in his monster form: https://twitter.com/nines35711/status/1258081438165073922

Devoreaux trekked up the mountainside, Estella and Alya in tow. They were heading up to the snow-capped peak to find a monster. This was a pretty usual occurrence for them, they were monster hunters after all. This monster was special though, and Devoreaux had asked his teammates to make a camp and stay behind while he took care of the monster. They were hesitant to let him deal with it himself but agreed on the condition that if it took more than a few hours they would come in for backup.

An agreement made, they had started their trip. Now half-way up, the trio could hear the anguished wailing of the monster they were hunting. Devoreaux sighed as he heard the noise.

“Don’t worry, mate. Soon as we get up there that thing won’t make any more noise,” Estella assured him with a big grin. He appreciated the attempt but it didn’t help his sour mood much. He nodded and kept going. Her triumphant smile faded and she stared at him in confusion.

The trip continued in awkward silence, Devoreaux staying just slightly ahead so his teammates couldn’t see his expression. He could hear Estella and Alya whisper to each other every now and then. They were talking about various things, but most importantly his current attitude. He hoped they would understand when this trip was over. It was difficult for him to explain, so them thinking it was just another hunting trip made it easier to get where he needed to go.

The wails got louder the closer they got and when they reached the mouth of the cave, the trio was being nearly deafened by the sporadic noise. Devoreaux helped his friends set up camp. He would have felt bad about leaving them to do it themselves since he was the one who brought them up here and asked them to stay.

With Estella and Alya settled in for the afternoon and preparing a light meal for themselves, he straightened himself, dropped his sword by the fire, and went into the cave.

The inside was dark at first, like all the light from the outside was being sucked into nothingness. He felt along the walls for what seemed like ages until finally the tunnel began to widen and brighten up. He was finally standing in a wide cavern, lit by a roaring fire fueled by torn-up trees. The cavern’s edges held various pieces of treasure and a few partial sets of armor. Curled around the fire and still screeching mournfully was the monster he was looking for. Its long insectoid body was coiled up and it covered its face with its massive hands as it kept up the racket.

Devoneaux approached slowly, trying to get the monster’s attention as he did so. Finally, the screeches stopped. The monster pulled its hand off its face and it uncoiled. It drew itself up to full height, shaking its head so the spines around its face rattled ominously. The purple gem in the center of its forehead shone brighter. It growled at him, making him stop in his tracks. He smiled up at that rattling face.

“Hey, Luwai. I know you’re not feeling great but I’m here to help you,” he said gently. Luwai did not stop rattling but the growling lessened. Devoneaux sat down and placed his hands on his lap. Luwai stooped low, neck stretching to get close without allowing Devoneaux to reach his body. His rattling slowed to a marching beat.

When he reached a hand up, the face retreated back to its body. Luwai went back to rattling angrily and backed his segmented body into a tight coil again. This wouldn’t be as easy as he would’ve liked. He put his hand back down, waiting for the creature to calm down again. Luwai didn’t reach his head over again but did eventually stop rattling. He was keeping his distance from the figure sat in his cavern.

Devoneaux didn’t want to move any closer, lest one of those clawed arms swing at him. He would just talk and let Luwai come to him.

“I only want to help, you know. Our friends are waiting outside and I need you to work with me here so they don’t come in and get the wrong idea.” His big torso lowered as he watched Devoneaux speak. Recognition shone in his eyes.

“I really missed you. I wish I had known what happened sooner so I could’ve stopped all this from happening.” Luwai cooed from his stooped stance. “I can still help you, you just have to let me get near you. Can you do that?” Those huge clawed hands were set down on the floor and he started creeping closer, head swaying back and forth. The spines around his face shook again as he did, though in more of a marching beat instead of a warning.

Devoneaux smiled and Luwai kept slowly moving towards him. He was nearly on top of the man when he stopped, neck poised in an S shape. One of the massive hands lifted up and settled on his lap, pressing down on his legs. It almost hurt with the immense force being used but he didn’t stop smiling. That poised neck uncurled and nearly wrapped around him. The spines felt funny brushing past his cheeks as he did this.

Luwai chittered and then dumped the rest of his body on top of Devoneaux. He strained under the weight but kept speaking, pausing to let Luwai answer with his own chittered and clicks. When he tried once more to reach toward his face, Luwai used his weight to push them both over. He immediately stopped moving, worried he’d angered him again.

Instead of rattling his spines, he just pressed his body against Devoneaux. The two front legs on its lower body catch on his tunic, the small spines pulling the fabric. His breath stuttered as he heard that cooing and chittering again. It was softer than their conversation, sparse, like when he used to call Luwai beautiful and heavenly while they lay in bed together.

Luwai continued pressing his enormous torso onto Devoneaux, squashing him against the ground. Something nudged his thigh and he wheezed in surprise. Luwai must have thought he was protesting because he immediately recoiled and he saw what had nudged him.

Two long silver-green members had started to slip out of one of the slits along the insectoid part of his belly. Devoneaux realized what was happening and tried to reassure him that it wasn’t an issue.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what was happening. It’s alright. It’s okay, really.” Luwai was still backed off despite his words, head stooped sadly. He eventually took it upon himself to keep everything going. He stood up and walked over to where Luwai was crouched miserably and kneeled in front of him. The two members were retreating so he reached towards one of them and began to gently touch it.

Luwai’s upper body curled down to figure out what was happening. He watched intently as Devoneaux wrapped his fingers around the hardening flesh. He didn’t look up at Luwai’s face, focusing on the task at hand. As he kept stroking one of the twin cocks, Luwai began to coo again. His lower body skittered closer, coiling around them both.

He felt those two front legs brush against his tunic again, pulling him close. He grinned to himself and tilted the member in his hands up towards his face. Hesitantly, his tongue darted out to lap at the tip. It made Luwai’s spines shudder and rattle and his cock twitched under Devoneaux’s touch. His mouth opened a bit wider and he took the whole tip in his mouth, which ended up filling his mouth more than he thought it would. Luwai crooned at the feeling.

Devoneaux did his best to work more of the huge cock into his mouth but he couldn’t fit more than an extra inch. It seemed like plenty for the creature looming over him. Luwai’s front legs gripped him tighter and his heart dropped for a second when he was leaned backward. The claws kept a firm hold on him though, and he was gently lowered to the ground. The cock slipped out of his mouth as Luwai pulled away from him.

Luwai’s hands kept him in place while his front legs caught and pulled on his trousers. He shivered as the fabric slid down over his hips and his hard dick was freed. One of those long-fingered hands slid ever-so-carefully over his skin, claws scraping over but never cutting into him.

Devoneaux wasn’t scared, but he couldn’t help the goosebumps that rose over his skin as Luwai’s dangerously sharp claws touched him. He could see slight red lines appearing on his thighs where they trailed over him. Luwai wrapped those long fingers around his cock, keeping his claws far away from the delicate flesh as he tried to pleasure Devoneaux. He whimpered and sighed under the touch, hips pressing up into it. The grip was loose but it felt amazing.

Luwai’s head pushed between his thighs and a soft wet tongue started to lap over the inside of his thighs. He removed his hand, replacing it with his tongue. Luwai lapped at his cock, driving Devoneaux crazy as his long, slick tongue twisted over it.

“S-shit, babe. Luwai, oh stars, your tongue feels so good,” he panted. It was wet and sloppy and it felt like heaven. He was shaking with pleasure under all the attention. He felt that talented tongue move down from his cock to his balls, lapping at them for a moment before sliding down further.

His thighs tensed when the appendage pressed against his hole. Luwai’s spit dripped down over everything as he licked at the furled skin. Devoneaux pushed his hips back against his tongue, moaning loudly. His nails scraped at the dirt underneath them and his cock twitched. He was close to the edge, being driven closer and closer by the tongue worming its way inside of him.

“Ngh, please don’t stop!” Devoneaux felt the long tongue press deep inside him, sliding against that spot that pushed him over. He shot cum all over his stomach and chest, crying out Luwai’s name. That slippery tongue moving inside him made him sob from oversensitivity. He trembled as he came down from his high.

Luwai didn’t stop moving his tongue even though he’d come already. Instead, he kept sliding it in and out, leaving Devoneaux’s ass dripping with spit. His claws held the smaller man still as he ate ass like it was his sole duty in life. When he finally pulled his tongue out, it slid out with a slick noise and left Devoneaux whimpering.

Luwai drew himself up so he could move his lower body closer. One of the long cocks prodded at his hole. He tensed for a moment when it started to press into him, forcing himself to relax. It felt even bigger than it had looked, felt like it would never stop pushing deeper and deeper into his body. Finally, though, he felt Luwai’s soft belly press against the back of his legs. Luwai’s face hung inches from his own, eyes closed and tongue dripping spit all over his chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered when that massive cock started to shift inside of him. Luwai stopped instantly, staring down at him. “N-no, don’t stop. Just, it’s a lot, that’s all. You’re _really big_.”

With a croon, he started to move again. Devoneaux wondered if his organs were actually shifting or if it just felt like it. He whined and reached up to grab onto some part of Luwai. His hands landed on his neck, fingers slipping against the smooth carapace that covered it as Luwai’s pace quickened. His dick was slowly hardening again.

Luwai wrapped his fingers around his cock once more. He was dizzy, not sure whether pushing back on the thick member in his ass would be better than pushing up into the loose grip on his own dick. He whimpered as those long digits stroked him.

“Luwai, harder please,” he breathed. Luwai obeyed, driving into him harder than before. His dick was so big he didn’t even have to try to hit his prostate. It already pressed against it using sheer mass. Devoneaux trembled under the constant attention. He was so full, so close to bursting.

Luwai apparently beat him to it, worked up as the poor thing was already. With a near-deafening screech, he pushed in one last time. One cock began to fill Devoneaux with hot cum while its twin splashed over the back of his legs. He shuddered and replaced Luwai’s hand with his own, crying out as well when he hit his second orgasm. When he came down from his peak, he was suddenly hit with all of Luwai’s torso falling on him.

Devoneaux panted underneath the weight of the massive body that lay limp on top of him. Luwai’s face was on the ground, inches from his own. He felt a bit bad ruining the afterglow, but this was the closest he’d managed to get to his face without those sharp teeth snapping at him.

He slowly reached his hand out, keeping an eye on Luwai’s expression. His fingers curled around the gemstone, digging his nails under the edges of it. Luwai’s eyes widened and he jerked back, yanking the gemstone out of his own head. He screeched in pain, his neck twisting and claws tearing at his forehead as he shrunk. His segmented body began to disappear, extra legs popping out of existence with each segment. He fell to the floor. Luwai’s voice had changed from monstrous to scared. He gripped his hair, crying.

Devoneaux sat up and shuffled on his knees over to the tired man. “C’mere, honey. Come here.” He gathered Luwai into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the blackened mark on his forehead.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry,” Luwai sobbed. He buried his face in Devoneaux’s stained tunic. The pair sat there for a few minutes, the once-monster whimpering and apologizing profusely.

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong, it wasn’t your fault,” he tried to console him. “Please, dear, it wasn’t your fault.” It did only a little to console him. Luwai’s sobs turned into sniffles and he blinked up at Devoneaux.

“I-I nearly killed you-” he was cut off.

“I don’t care about that. You were just scared and confused. I was so terrified that I had lost you! I thought I would be too late; I’m just glad I found you.” Devoneaux’s eyes filled with tears as he stared down at his husband’s beautiful face. He pressed more kisses to Luwai’s face, first the tear-stains under his eyes, then his cheeks, then his nose and finally his lips. “I wouldn’t care if you had torn me to shreds with your claws as long as I got to see you again.”

“I don’t think I could forgive myself if I did that.”

“Guess what, though.”

“Hm?”

“You didn’t. I’m still intact, though incredibly tired and looser than Ajitah’s importation policies from being fucked with two enormous dicks. Thanks for that, by the way.” Devoneaux chuckled, though shifted uncomfortably. He’d been leaking cum the entire time.

“Sorry,” Luwai mumbled.

“No, no. It felt awesome.” Devoneaux wrapped his arms tighter around his husband. He kissed him again.

They sat in silence for a short while, holding each other. Luwai’s eyes still shone with tears, though they were slowly disappearing. He nuzzled against his husband’s neck. Devoneaux kept pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. One hand rubbed at Luwai’s back while the other held him tight at the waist.

“Not like me to ruin a nice cuddle session but we should probably get going before Estella and Alya come charging in thinking I’ve been killed.” He straightened his back and winced at the cracking noise.

“You brought them?!” Luwai drew back, eyes wide.

“Well yeah, I had to make sure I didn’t get, y’know, killed just trying to get up here. Also, they were getting really suspicious when I packed my bags and invited themselves along.”

“Fair enough. I er, I don’t have any clothes. And your shirt has some pretty obvious stains.” He pointed to the drying cum on Devoneaux’s shirt, sticking out starkly against the green fabric.

“I could always wear it inside out I guess. As for you..” he gazed around the cavern. It wasn’t quite full of stuff to use but there were a few things. His eyes landed on a torn flag. “Mind wearing a dress until we get outside?” 

“I suppose not.” They separated and stood up. Luwai walked over to the flag and ripped it off of its post. He wished he could remember who had carried it in here. He wrapped it around himself, covering up most of the important stuff. He looked over to see Devoneaux turning his shirt inside out before putting it back on. He shuddered visibly as the wet side touched his belly. Luwai snorted at the sight. He had pulled his pants back up while Luwai was turned around getting his makeshift clothes.

He tucked the end of the flag into itself as best as he could, but it wasn’t great. It worked about as well as one would expect. At least it was temporary. When they were about as neat and orderly as two people who just had sex could be, the pair left the cavern together. Devoneaux had tucked the gemstone in the pocket of his trousers for safekeeping.

They were sucked into the darkness of the tunnel and eventually spat out on the blustery mountainside. At the makeshift camp, Alya was tending to some sizzling rodent over the fire while Estella dozed off against her side.

Alya shot up when she spotted them, sword at the ready. Estella followed, albeit much more clumsily. They were both shocked at the sight of Luwai. Immediately he was engulfed in hugs, weapons left behind by the campfire.

“I can’t believe it’s you!”

“What happened? How did you get all the way out here?”

“Were you hurt?”

The women pestered him with questions until he spoke up. “Could I please get some actual clothes? It’s _really_ cold out here.”

Devoneaux dug through his bag for a bit and produced a soft blue shirt and some tan pants. He helped Luwai dress without exposing himself to Estella and Alya and they sat down to eat whatever one of the ladies had caught.

They decided to start the journey back down the mountain tomorrow to let Luwai get some rest. If their traveling partners heard what happened in the cave, they didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> To get notified when I post works or to see some of the art I make, follow me on twitter @nines35711. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.


End file.
